Anything you want, Anything for you
by clueless90
Summary: Beastboy drags the Titans to a midnight showing of the newest Star Wars movie. When Robin realizes the similarities between himself and Anakin, he decides to separate himself from Starfire. But will Starfire let him? RobinStarfire one-shot


_A little one-shot I thought up while watching Star Wars. Yes, I understand I am a geek. So here's a one-shot inspired by talking parents, ringing call phones, really salty popcorn, and being told you eat popcorn wrong…._

_Disclaimer :If I owned Star Wars, do you know how rich I would be? I could buy Teen Titans, something else I don't own. But when I do own Star Wars, you can be sure I will control Teen Titans too…_

Moonlight bathed Jumo City as it's residents slept. In a big "T" by the Jump City Bay, 5 heroes soundly dreamed, grateful to have one night to relax without interruption. Or so they thought...

At precisely 11:29PM, a clock beeped incessantly as it's  
owner lazily woke up. Realizing why such a useless device was programmed to alarm at such an ungodly hours, a short green-skinned boy ran through the tower.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's time, let's go!" shouted Beastboy from the top of his lungs. He ran up and down the halls while knocking on each of his teammate's doors.

Three teenagers crawled out of bed trying to find out the cause of all the commotion.

"Yo, BB, What's up?" asked Cyborg

"only the greatest thing ever! Star Wars 3: Revenge of the Sith is coming out today...uh, tomorrow!"

This overzelous answer left three titans speechless...and confused.

"...So?"asked Robin, who was usually quick on the uptake, felt left behind.

"What do you mean "so?" this is Star Wars. STAR WARS!"

"Wonderful, but why did you have to wake us up to tell us this delightful news?" sarcastically replied Raven

"HELLO! There's midnight show in...24 minutes."

Poor Beastboy was met with icy glares.

"You woke us up to take us to some geeky sci-fi movie?"

"Please will you guys come? Thus us the single most important thing that's ever happened to me." pleaded BB

"..."

I won't ever wake up guys up like this again."

"..."

"I won't crack a joke for a week"

"...fine."

"AWESOME! Uh...where's Star?"

Robin stepped into the overexcentric pink and purple room owned by the team's resident alien. And the one girl who had ever stolen the boy wonder's heart.

Robin turned to the lump on the girl's bed. Covered in pillows and stuffed animals, one wouldn't even think someone slept there every night. Robin lightly shook Starfire awake.

"Star, Star. Come on STar you gotta get up."

"ugh...wake me up when the sun comes up." said a tired princess

"No can do. Beastboy's making us go see a movie."

SLowly Star began to open her eyes. "In the middle of the night? Can we not go when people are awake?"

"There's something about seeing the movie at midnight. Although I'm not quite sure what it is."

"Fine, I shall come, but you owe me. Perhaps you can take me out to dinner? Agreed?"

Robin, still wasted from the lick of sleep he received, did not fully comprehend the weight of her statement. Lazily Starfire got up to join the other Titans to see the "wonderful" movie Star Wars.

"Pointless" Stated Raven, "They haven't done anything but fight for an hour."

BB and Cy looked over at Raven with mouths full of salty popcorn and sweet candy. "Crazy" They stared for a moment, and looked back at the screen as if nothing had passed.

"Awesome!"

Robin and Starfire, however, had not heard a word of the movie that had paid $5.50 for. Almost as soon as the previews were screened did Starfire fall asleep on Robin's shoulder. Just as quickly did Robin's head laid on top of hers, quietly snoozing.

But loud music and flashy special affects could not keep Robin asleep for long. And so he stared at the screen trying to comprehend the movie at hand. This guy, Anakin, had turned to the "dark" side to save his wife. He knew she was going to die, yet when trying to save her, he ended killing her himself. Robin Analyzed the similarities between himself and the main character. Both were brave, determined and sometimes, relentless.

Robin looked down at the sleeping alien princess. What is he did that to her? What if he killed her? What if it was his entire fault? Thinking about the conversation in the bedroom, he realized he had to separate himself from the beauty that was Starfire. It was either that, or cause her death.

Upon returning home from teh forever lasting movie that was Star Wars, four titans traveled to their bedroom and fell sound asleep. One boy wonder stayed behind on the roof, thinking.

Starfire couldn't sleep. Robin was different returning home. He wasn't his usual self. Like he was trying to avoid her. And since they all came home in the same car, it was somewhat obvious. Walking up the stairs that lead to the roofs, STarfire saw the shadow of Robin on the floor. What was he doing so late?

"Robin?" meekly asked Star

"Star, go. I need to think."

Not being one to be pushed away so easily, Starfire did not move an inch.

"No."

"Robin. Something in bothering you. Ever since the movie. What is wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It is never nothing. Please, I am your friend. What is wrong?"

"That's the problem, you're more than a friend to me."

Starfire looked surprised. "Please elaborate."

"I've just been thinking, you're so important to me. You mean everything to me. But I'm not good enought for you. What if I'm bringing you down? What if I'm holding you back? What if I destroy you? What if it I mess up?"

"You're not, you won't"

"But what if I do?"

"Then we will fix the problem. Together."

"But..."

Starfire began to get frustrated. "Look at me. If I am such a risk to you, then perhaps U should just leave. I believe Tamaran may wish to have thier princess returned."

"No! I mean, please don't go." pleaded Robin

"Then what do you want? Should I leave or stay? I love you and I will do whatever you ask of me, however pidheaded the suggestion.

Robin looked back in amazement. She would leave for him. He knew how much earth and the titans meant to her. And she would leave them, for him.

"Stay. Please just stay. WE can figure everything out later, but for now, I just want to be here with you."

"Finally, I believe you have come to your senses." Started Star while sitting beside Robin.

"If I remember correctly, I owe you dinner." said Robin slyly.

"I believe you do, although I wish to know if I can trade that dinner in for breakfast." said Star

Robin nodded, "Anything you want, anything for you."


End file.
